


I kinda like you (series)

by reddiekaspzier



Category: Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gay, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiekaspzier/pseuds/reddiekaspzier
Summary: eddie kaspbrak has been in love with richie tozier for so long, but he doesnt want to admit it. he keeps inside and avoids richie at all costs, driving richie insane. richie felt the same way, but never admitted it to him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I kinda like you (series)

**Author's Note:**

> this is beepxbeepreddie from wattpad. please enjoy what ive prepared for you! uwu

it was probably around six in the morning when eddie woke up. he was excited to go to school today. he always was, for some odd reason. he never really liked studying and shit like that but he was always so excited for school. 

"eddiebear! hurry up or you'll be late for school."

eddie ignored his mother's request for a kiss and walked to school despite his mother's protests and her shrieks about his allergies.  
he knew his life was fucked up in so many ways. he didnt want to talk about it. it probably would be best if he didnt. 

he arrived at school 20 minutes early and sat down on one of the chairs. he set his bag down and yawned. he was still a little sleepy.

"top of the morning, old chap." richie greeted him with his infamous british accent. 

"just shut up, richie. i dont want you ruining my day right now."

"i dont ruin your day, sweetheart. i make it better." 

eddie rolled his eyes and tossed a snackbar at richie. richie thankfully accepts it and smiles. eddie had a gut feeling that richie didnt eat breakfast to avoid his alcoholic father.

"why'd you give me this?" 

"just fucking eat it." 

♡

eddie didn't know how this all began. he didn't know how the beat of his heart began to thump WAY too rapidly than normal. he didn't know why his entire mood went from 'oh fuck, this is shit.' to 'aAaaAaaAaa' whenever he felt the presence of that idiot. he didn't know when he began to get goosebumps everytime he lays his eyes on the beautiful angel named richie fucking tozier. it was all a blur to him. it was a literal blur that he didnt even want to see clearly because boy, was he so confused. he didn't see how he could like someone so.... how does he put this... unhygenic? well to put eveything straight: richie barely showers in a week, his breath still smells like the burritos they had last friday- which was like, three days before now, he doesn't wipe the muck off his glasses and only does so when told, and most importantly, HE'S RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER. 

"shit. shit. i am not doing this. there is no way in hell. i am not doing this. no sir. nope. nope." 

he felt weirded out by himself. he really didnt expect to be in love with richie tozier, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE. he knew he was gay but he didnt know that he KNEW he was gay BECAUSE OF RICHIE TOZIER. of course he was already aware of the idea that he liked dicks better than boobs and it was his preference to bottom rather than top but he was still flabbergasted. he didn't know that it was richie who he weirdly felt attracted to. 

at first it startled him. it startled him on how he got butterflies in his stomach whenever richie acted like a complete idiot. he thought it was just because richie was funny on his own. or maybe it was because he was 16 and was blossoming into manhood. then, it started to get different. he started realizing that he had feelings for someone. he didnt know that he had picked up feelings for the curly-haired moron. he just knew that he had feelings for someone. stupid, right? well, eddie kaspbrak is probably the most stupid boy youll ever meet. 

"fuck. what would he say? what would he do? ah... jeez..." 

eddie face palmed and fell onto his bed. to say he was stressed was an understatement. he didn't know what to tell richie to begin with. how would richie feel about all of this? what would richie think of him? what would richie do? does richie feel the same? would this ruin their friendship? his thoughts circled his mind like a shark circling its prey. he was a nervous wreck at that point and all he could think about was richie. richie. richie. richie. richie. richie. and it just made him more stressed.

"i am sooooo fucking screwed." he whispered to himself, drifting asleep. 

♡

richie couldn't sleep. he was staring at the ceiling at he layed on his bed. his arm was draped over his forehead as he hummed to the song playing on the radio, which was queen's "you take my breath away".

that song reminded him of eddie. he didn't know why, it simply just did. but then again, everything reminds him of eddie. from the breeze that eddie claims to be 'carrying so much viruses' to the pair of white sneakers he owns that eddie likes to step on to annoy him. everything was just full of eddie. his life was full of eddie. 

"fuck. i think i love eddie kaspbrak." he whispered to himself.

what was there not to love about eddie kaspbrak, though? from the way his voice goes an octave higher when he yells at richie to not lick his hand when he just touched his shoe with it to the way he hurriedly pulls out his inhaler when he has a mini panic attack made richie's heart do multiple somersaults that were merely impossible to even picture out. he was the love of his fucking life ever since third grade. 

"awhhh shit. he's so adorable." he cooes to literally no one as he hides his face into the pillows.

he could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest. it was so surreal. being in love with eddie kaspbrak felt so amazing. he didnt know why it did in particular and how it happened but he was happy to say that he is, indeed, in love with eddie kaspbrak. the eddie who was his best friend since 1st grade. the eddie who cried when he dropped his ice cream, making richie go rush to buy himself a new one, saying it was okay and that he had his own ice cream. the eddie who was always panicked about his health. the eddie who did genuinely care for him wholeheartedly.

"fuck you and annoying cuteness, kaspbrak." 

♡

yeah so eddie barely slept. he did fall asleep momentarily, but woke up again after dreaming of being rejected by richie. he felt his breathing get cut short as he scrambled awake. it was fucking scary. it really was. richie's smile faded and he flipped eddie off, saying he didnt want anything to do with eddie ever again. it made eddie nervous. he was scared for his life and, needless to say, that he didnt want to risk his friendship with richie. 

so he decided to keep it. it's been five months since that realization and now here he is, his feelings still strong and prominent. he tries his best to avoid richie at all costs, though. it's been like this over the past few months. richie tries to hang out with him, he declines and says he's busy, and then he leaves richie. what an amazing way to treat someone you've loved ever since you were still taking a piss in your pants from time to time. he was stupid and scared and had no one to talk to about this. he wanted to talk to beverly about it but he was too nervous. what if beverly couldn't accept him as well? he couldnt risk that. he didnt want to tell stan either. he was scared of the possible fact that stan could begin to hate him or something. eddie was torn. he really was confused about everything. he didnt know how to think or feel or whatever the fuck he should be doing. 

"eduardo spaghett!" 

eddie snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the source of the voice. it was, obviously, richie. a blushed crept onto eddie's cheeks as richie licked his lips to keep them from drying up. it was a habit of his that drove eddie insane. 

"wh-what?"

beverly giggles and smiled at eddie. "why are you so flustered, eds?" 

"dON'T CALL HIM EDS!!! IT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!!!" richie yelled. 

they were currently in the clubhouse. eddie was on the hammock, richie was leaning on the pillar beside the hammock, bev was on the floor, stanley and bill were seated on the seats at the side, ben was at the back, hammering a nail into the roof, and mike draped himself onto the stairs. it was around 4 pm and they decided to stay for a little while in the clubhouse. 

"don't call me that. i don't care even if it's my mother's nickname for me. i hate it."

"well if your mom calls you that, youd know where that came from." richie said, wiggling his eyebrows at eddie.

instead of getting mad, eddie felt the blood rush up his cheeks for the nth time today because of richie and just hid his face into his shirt. richie should just shut the fuck up. 

"i w-was exp-pecting eddie t-to clap b-back but bl-blushing and h-hiding your face w-works too, eds." bill remarked, smiling.

"oh shut the fuck up bill." eddie said, throwing a magazine at bill. 

"stop making m'lady uncomfortable. a damsel in distress is what i need not of her to become."

"what the fuck? im a literal male, richie."

"not to me, you're not." 

"beep beep richie."

this made richie shut up. it was always eddie who could make him shut up. eddie didnt know this, but richie would literally jump in a pit of fire ants for him. 

"hey... why dont we buy food? im starving." bev asked, standing up from her position. 

"sure thing. ill come with." eddie said, getting up from the hammock.

"ill come too!" richie said, scrambling on his feet.

"stay here, trashmouth. wouldnt want any circumstances to take place."

"like what?"

"you being a total asshat. cmon eddie." 

eddie looked back at richie one last time before following beverly up the stairs. 

♡

"so, richie?" beverly asked, picking out chips for them to eat as eddie did as well.

"what do you mean?"

bev stopped and turned around to face eddie. there was a smug smile plastered onto her face. whenever she gave a look like this, youd be smart of you just run away. 

"you like him, don't you?" 

"what? me? pft... no... i dont..." 

eddie's voice trailed off as he saw the look bev gave him. it was both scary and viscous all at once and it just scared the heck out of eddie more. 

"fine! i love him!"

it was like a tornado had swept him after that. beverly dropped the bag of chips she was holding on the floor as she stared at him in shock. she couldn't believe her ears. eddie just admitted his love for richie. 

"you- WHAT?!" 

eddie blushed furiously and shoved bev away. he marched to the fridge where all the soda cans were, separated in shelves inside a huge fridge. he scratched the back of his head and took two 2 litre coca cola plastic bottles and headed to the counter to pay. beverly rushed to his side placed six bags of chips on the counter. 

"i wont tell him. dont worry." bev winked and made her way out of the store with the plastic bag full of chips, leaving eddie with his mouth wide open. 

♡

when they got back to the clubhouse, things weren't so easy for eddie. richie was being extra touchy and beverly staring at them wasn't helping, either. 

"cmon edsss. lighten up a little!" richie said, wrapping his arm around eddie's waist.

"fuck off, tozier. shoo!"

"just lemme give you a huuug!" 

"noooo! go away!"

"huuugs!"

"r-richie! richie, no! you d-dickwad that fucking t-tickles!" 

eddie's face was completely flushed at this point. he didn't know if it was because he was laughing too much or if it was because richie has his arms wrapped around eddie as he tickled him. beverly was smiling at them, her eyes sparkling. she was basically like a proud a mother. 

"awh! our adorable little edward is backing out!" 

"f-fuck you!" eddie yelled, trying to push richie away from him.

"cmon little baby. don't be so subborn and listen to your daddy." 

the entire clubhouse grew silent at richie's words. they all had disgusted looks on their face. well, except for richie himself because he was smiling and bev had a smug look on her face. 

"that's... that's fucking gross." ben said, gagging a little. 

"probably the most disgusting thing i have ever heard." mike said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"what? i am his daddy." 

"sh-shut the fuck up richie." bill said. 

the rest afternoon was spent on throwing chips at each other, richie flirting with eddie, eddie being panicked, beverly smugly staring at them, and whatever the losers do in their free time. 

♡

another three months have passed. beverly has been bugging eddie nonstop about confessing to richie. the other losers have been as well. beverly told everyone except richie which scared eddie at first, but it was good because richie still doesn't know and it's been three months since bev spilled the beans. he genuinely didnt want to tell richie about how he felt. he didnt want to get rejected or to ruin their friendship. it was more on the latter, though. what he had with richie was something so meaningdul to him and he didnt want to just ruin it. 

but what he didnt know is that he was already ruining their friendship by avoiding him. richie was having problems. he didn't know how to feel about eddie dodging him. it's literally been eight months and the same thing happens over and over again. he's itching to tell eddie to just fucking stop and slap him across the face because he misses him so much. he misses him to the point where he could just straight up admit his feelings to eddie just to get his attention. he needed his eddie spaghetti back. 

and that's what he was going to do. he was going to get eddie to talk to him and tell him why he's been avoiding richie for the pAST EIGHT FUCKING IDIOTIC MONTHS. richie thinks that he deserves a proper explanation as to why eddie did this. he didn't do anything out of the ordinary as he recalled so what the fuck was bothering eddie so much that made him not want to talk to richie anymore? richie was dying to know. he really wanted to. he wanted this more than licking off the left over cheese from the plate after eating nachos. he's so eddie deprived that it hurt him. it literally did. he isnt going to lie. 

"it hurts right here in my meow meow." he whispers to himself, smacking the area on his chest where his heart is supposedly located. 

"what does?" stan asks as he puts his telescope for birdwatching down. 

"stanley my good friend i am in love with the spaghetti man who is not talking to me anytime soon. help."

"you... what??" 

"BYEEEE!" 

richie gets up and runs. he and stan were ditching school today but he needed to see eddie right now. he needed to tell eddie how he felt. he needed to say what he needed to say at this very moment because he didnt care anymore. he wanted to show eddie how much he loved him and if he fucks everything up... well, he can worry about that later. 

just as he arrived at the school, the bell rang, indicating that school was over. he silently curses something along the lines of 'i ran all the fucking way here.' under his breath, but waits for eddie at the main entrance, nevertheless. 

eddie then emerges from out of the entrance about a few minutes later. richie waves vigorously at eddie. eddie sees richie and immediately hides his face with his hand, running away from richie. but richie was more determined than ever. he chases after eddie who, by the way, had such adorable legs. 

"eddie!" richie yells. 

eddie runs and runs. his legs were aching for rest already. richie doesnt need to put much effort into his steps because his legs were long and he could make longer strides than eddie could ever make. 

finally, richie reaches eddie. he grabs eddie by the backpack and stops running. eddie stops, too. he completely freezes. richies knows that he isnt going to turn around to face him so he just stands in front of him. eddie is fucking beautiful in richie's eyes. anyone who looked at the way richie looked at eddie would see the hearts forming in richie's eyes. he's covered in sweat, making his skin sparkle. his freckles are much darker than usual and his hair is messy, making him look way hotter than he was before. 

"r-richie..." 

"shit. eddie.... you look fucking beautiful." 

eddie's eyes widen at richie's words. he feels all the blood creep up his cheeks as he stares back at richie. richie was stunning. his hair is all over the place. his glasses, barely hanging on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, beet red. he's also drenched in sweat. he's fucking gorgeous

"richie... i.."

"eddie.... eddie why have you been avoiding me?? why have you been shutting me out? what's the matter??" 

the world suddenly stops. eddie could feel the world go into slow motion. everything around them is a blur. it's only him and richie. he doesnt want to answer richie's question. he's scared of the possible outcomes that could happen once he tells richie how he truly feels. 

"eddie? eddie answer me." 

silence. it's all eddie has given richie. complete and utter silence. eddie doesnt plan to answer richie's question. he finds it hard to admit to something so important to him. at first, he was disgusted by the fact that he loved richie tozier. but now, he's come to the conclusion that richie tozier will be the only person he'll love. richie tozier made him realize he's gay, for fuck's sake. of course it was gonna be richie who'd stay forever in his heart. 

"eddie??? fucking answer me!" 

"I LOVE YOU." eddie yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

he knew it from the start. he knew that he wouldnt be able to control himself. he never wanted richie to know how he felt. now everything is crashing onto him. he was feeling like the great wall of china is crushing him. his insides tore apart. he was afraid of everything and for what was about to become of his friendship with richie. he didnt want to lose richie. but now it's happened and he has no choice but to tell him how he feels.

"you fucking idiot. i hate you. i hate you so much. why did you have to make me fall in love with you? oh fuck, richie tozier, I'm so fucking in love with you. i love how you laugh. it's so fucking contagious. i love how you smell. even though you smell like crap ive grown to love it. i love how you effortlessly look so fucking hot. you could stab me and I'd still find you attractive. i love how you eat like you havent had a meal in a decade but never gain a pound. i love how you fix your glasses when they tip over. i love your teeth. your nose. your eyes. your lips. your neck. your motherfucking Adam's apple. everything. i love you so much and it fucking hurts me. you idiot. i hate you so much that i love you and i dont know what to do! i dont want to lose our friendship, richie. i dont want us to die down just because i have feelings for you. i avoided you because i didnt want my feelings for you to grow but you just had to fucking make me fall for you even more, did you? youre a fucking idiot. you dickwad. youre my best friend and you make me fall in love with you like this? fuck you, richie. i want to strangle you right now. i want you to feel all the pain im feeling right now. i want you to fucking suffer but i cant stand that because i love you so much you asshole!" 

he is ready. he's ready for the rejection he was about to receive. he's ready for richie to laugh, smack him on the arm, and tell eddie to knock it off with the jokes. he expects everything to change. it's so simple yet so complex. 

richie stands in awe after hearing eddie's speech. his love for eddie grew stronger. he can feel the bubbling sensation in his stomach. he loves eddie. he loves him so much. he loves him more than he loves anything in the world. and so, he approaches him.

"fuck." eddie curses under his breath.

eddie was ready. eddie could feel it all crashing onto him, but he was ready. he always was. here it comes. here come the rejection.

"i love you too." 

he freezes. is this a joke? where is the rejection? where's the awkward laugh? where's the 'oh boi, dr. k. you shouldn't make jokes like that! it wounds your patient!'? he's totally fucking with eddie. absolutely he's kidding. it was all a joke. 

"no you dont! youre just saying that because you pity me!" 

"i love you, eduardo." 

"you dont." 

"i do."

"you dont."

"youre supposed to say 'you may now kiss the bride.'."

"SHUT UP." 

"i love you." 

"i love you too." 

and that was it. richie cups eddie's face in his hands and kisses him. eddie was shocked at first, but kisses back. he feels all of richie's love and passion bursting into the kiss. they love each other so much that it wss burning. 

"wow..." richie exclaimed, pulling away.

"oh god... richie tozier, i love you." 

"i love you too, eddie spaghetti." 

part 2 coming soon!!


End file.
